Iris Rhodes and Willow Turner
by Silent Voice777
Summary: Iris Rhodes and Willow Turner have been 'working' for MI6 for 3 years. What happens when they're sent to Brecon Beacons and meet someone like them. First Story, please be gentle. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story so please be kind and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Iris' P.O.V.

It's been about 3 years since MI6 first 'recruited' Willow and I. The most torturous years of my life. We were fourteen when they first entered our lives, we are now seventeen. My body is littered with scars, some fresh, some old. At the moment I was laying on my back in my bed staring at the ceiling. I slowly sat up so I wouldn't aggravate any of my wounds, it was about time to change the bandages. I just got back from my latest mission. Willow was somewhere in the house, probably making food for us. I can officially say that I'm not a cook. I blew up almost everything I tried to make. Somehow I screwed up mac and cheese. I stood up and shuffled down the stairs. As predicted Willow was busy in the kitchen. I quietly walked over to the table and sat down. She turned around and paused, her eyes widened a little showing her surprise. Then her surprise turned to annoyance.

"You should be in bed resting," she said firmly.

"What can I say, I got bored." I replied. She smiled and I allowed myself a small one too. We live inside a two person apartment in London that MI6 so 'kindly' bought for us. They pay for the bills and food. We just survive and and do missions for them. Willow helped me change the bandages. Then the telephone rang. We both sighed knowing who it could be. We have no friends other than a few MI6 operatives, kinda sad but it's true. I picked up the phone.

"Iris speaking."

"This is the Royal and General bank, there's been a problem with yours and miss Willow's account and we need you to come in."

"We'll be there in ten." I said and hung up. I groaned and told Willow. Ten minutes later we were standing outside the Royal and General bank. I gave a wide berth around a certain spot near the entrance. Willow sighed knowing it was the place where I was sniped and almost died. Apparently the same thing happened to Agent Rider. He was inactive so we don't know much about him. We made our way upstairs in the elevator and knocked on the Blunt's door.

"Enter." So we did. Blunt was shuffling some papers and Mrs. Jones was sucking on a peppermint, not a good sign.

"We're sending you to Brecon Beacons for protection, we'll send a car in an hour." Was all that was said. We nodded and left. Anger flashed in Willow's eyes but her face was neutral, mine wasn't any different. We arrived home and packed. I could hear Willow ranting to her suitcase about how unfair it is. I cracked a small smile.

We arrived at Beacons. We grabbed our suitcases and trudged up the hill through the to the Sergeants hut. I knocked on the door twice then entered. We stood at attention, our eyes slightly above the Sergeants head which was drilled into our heads when we were last here.

"At ease. Welcome back Pup, Kitten," he said.

"Thank you sir," We replied.

"You've grown."

"Tends to happen sir," I said.

"Indeed it does. Now Pup, Kitten, I will give you new names since you will be here for a long time."He said, "Pup," He looked at Willow, "You're now Raccoon." He turned to me, "Kitten, you are now Panther." We nodded to show that we heard him.

"Now, there are six units training now, but, I've combined two since one has only two members and the other has three. You two will join them," He said

"Permission to speak sir," I asked

"Granted."

"Which units are they sir?" I asked.

"They are K-Unit and D-Unit." We both cringed slightly, those were the units we were in last time and they were cruel to us.

"Lastly," The Sergeant continued, "Two other agents are coming to join you in two days. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir." We said

"Good, dismissed." We saluted and left the hut.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter, please R&R and tell me how I did. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, enjoy.**

* * *

Iris' P.O.V.

I swept my black hair over my shoulder as Willow and I trudged through the mud to our assigned hut. It was the largest one. Willow opened the door and headed in first, I followed behind. Five men were spread out around the hut, laughing and chatting. Wolf (K-Units leader), Snake the medic, and Eagle the marksman. From D-Unit was Lion, the leader, and Hawk the marksman. All talking abruptly stopped, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Willow took the initiative to break the silence.

"Hi, we're your new members." she said politely. I walked past her and the five men over to one of the empty cots and put my stuff down. Their eyes followed my every move, it was very unnerving.

"What are your names?"Lion said gruffy.

"I'm Raccoon." Willow said cheerfully.

"Panther." I answered coldly while laying down on the cot. These men were rude to us at one point, time to return the favour. I closed my eyes signifying I didn't want to talk. Apparently Eagle couldn't take a hint.

"Why are you here? Are you in trouble? Why are you girls? Do you really work for '6? Are you super spies?" Eagle blurted out jumbling the words together. I cracked open an eye and glanced at him. He was at the edge of his seat while the others were glaring at him but looked mildly intrigued. Willow looked at me and I motioned for her to talk. I heard her attempting to answer the questions without revealing too much. I felt a twinge of pain and my hand hovered above my stomach so it wouldn't aggravate the wounds. I felt someones gaze on me and opened both my eyes to see Snake watching me carefully. He looked ready to come over to me, but I gave him a glare saying 'make a fuss in front of them and you're dead'. Thankfully he took the hint and I fell into a deep sleep.

I shot up from my cot drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. I sighed, my breathing ragged. I haven't gotten a proper sleep because of nightmares since I started 'working' for MI6. And they just keep getting worse as the list of people that died because of me gets longer. I glanced at my watch, it read 3:27 a.m. I changed and quietly left the cabin going for a run, knowing I wouldn't get any more sleep.

Several hours passed and the camp was finally waking up. Heading to the mess hall, I paused and looked at the hut seeing figures pass in front of the small window moving hurriedly. I continued the trek to the hall. I walked into it and grabbed a tray ignoring all the eyes staring at me. 'Attention, just what I love,' I thought sarcastically. I turned my gaze towards them and let my blue eyes coldly wash over them. Taking my tray of sludge and sitting down, I heard the rest of K/D Unit come in with Willow amongst them. She spotted me and sat beside me. I only ate a little of the 'food'. The rest of the unit joined us. Eagle on my left and Willow on my right.

"So, how are you liking the food?" He said awkwardly. I saw Wolf and Hawk simultaneously face palm.

"You mean the sludge?" I answered a ghost of a smile on my lips. He looked shocked that I responded then grinned.

After finishing our meal, we headed down to the assault course as our first activity. Oh joy. I managed to keep up, I was faster than Willow, Eagle and Hawk, but slower than the rest. My gut ached and burned with pain, but I managed to finish fourth place. I breathed heavily, one hand on my stomach the other on my knee supporting me. Willow was hunched over trying to get her breath back, her blonde hair drenched in mud. After a fiveish minute break, we headed down to a weapons lecture. Willow, Eagle and Hawk were cracking lame jokes, Wolf was glaring at us, Lion was barely tolerating our existence and Snake kept eyeing me. Thankfully I already knew all this crap and drifted into a light sleep. I woke up to someone nudging me. My hand shot out and grabbed theirs before I was fully aware. It was only Willow so I let go.

"You alright?" she asked quietly so only I could hear, her green eyes shining with worry.

"I'll manage." I reply with a small smile. Eagle shrieked comically.

"She smiled!" He said pointing at me. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I know I should be offended but the situation was quite funny in my opinion. The others joined in, even Lion and Wolf chuckled. Walking towards the Language hut which was our next 'activity', I turned around.

"Come on Birdbrain, if we're late I blame you." I spoke. Eagle and Hawk looked at me.

"What'd you say?" They said together. Willow and I laughed even harder. At that moment I kinda gave up trying to be cold to them. It was pointless from the beginning anyways.

* * *

**Hi, so please R&R and tell me what you think of chapter two. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Apparently I'm supposed to do a disclaimer so: I do not own Alex Rider.**

* * *

Iris' P.O.V.

We just finished languages. But I already knew what they were teaching so I was only brushing up my skills.

"**Bonjour mes amis. Je suis ici pour confondre le diable hors de vous!**" Eagle shouted in French. _(Hello my friends. I am here to confuse the heck out of you.)_ The ones who couldn't understand looked at him like he was crazy.

"**Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre quartier faucon amical ici pour vous sauver!**" Hawk yelled. _(Don't worry, your friendly neighborhood Hawk here to rescue you!)_

"**Je doute fortement que Hawk et enfermé Aigle**." I replied casually. _(I highly doubt that Hawk and shut up Eagle.)_ They looked at me shocked.

"**vous parlez français?**" Eagle asked surprised. _(You speak French?)_

"**Pas duh crétin.**" I said. _(No duh moron.)_ Hawk snickered. The others looked at us confused. Willow burst out laughing, French wasn't her specialty but she knew enough to get by. She then translated the conversation to the others. They all had some kind of smile on their faces.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. It wasn't until I flopped down on my cot that I realized, the agents are coming tomorrow. I told the others, and they all had weird looks on their faces. The men played poker for the next hour while I lay thinking. 'Who are the agents? Why is MI6 sending them?' I continuously thought to myself. Eventually I fell asleep. Red. Red was everywhere. Bodies littered the ground, their lifeless eyes staring at me accusingly. I jolted awake. Everyone was already asleep. I stared at the ceiling while trying to get my breathing under control. I looked at my wrist, the watch read 2:16. Great, only got about an hour and a half of sleep. Silently I crept out of the hut fully dressed going for another run.

The sun peaked over the horizon, shone brightly, then remembered where it was and hid behind some gray clouds. I met my unit in the mess hall. We ate and made our way back to the hut. The Sergeant told us we had the day off to 'bond' with our new members, how ironic. We all started playing poker while waiting. I had just won when the door opened. I locked eyes with an old friend of mine.

"Ben!" I yelled and hugged him tight.

"Good to see you too Iris." He wheezed. Ben was one of the only 'agent friends' I had. Willow knew him too, but not that well. After him walked in a man with shaggy fair hair and cold brown eyes. I looked quizzically at him, Ben noticed.

"Oh! Iris this is Alex. Alex, Iris," Ben said.

"Actually it's Panther, Foxy boy." I grinned, "And you?" I asked Alex.

"Jaguar." He said without emotion. I nodded sitting down on my bed. I studied Jaguar carefully. He was well built, about 6'2", tanned. He looked my age, but his eyes said otherwise. They were eyes that had seen too much, like mine.

"So what's the story Fox?" I asked. He shrugged.

"All they told me was I needed to come here to brush up my skills and that Al-Jaguar was tagging along." I nodded. Sounded like something they would say. I looked back at Jaguar, somehow the name Alex rings a bell, but I can't remember why.

"Do you speak another language?" I randomly asked Jaguar. He nodded, I raised an eyebrow signalling him to continue.

"German." was all he said. I smirked.

"**Juat deutsch?**," I asked._ (Just German?)_ He shook his head.

"**Ich weiß, dass viele andere auch**," _(I know many others as well)_ I nodded like that was an acceptable answer, then smiled.

"I'll have to test that later eh?" I giggled. A small smile was on his lips. The unit just looked at us really confused. Not even Ben and Willow understood us. We spent the rest of the day talking, telling bad jokes (Eagle, Hawk and Willow), and playing cards. It was a blast. I just beat them again, these guys suck at Go Fish...Willow's idea. Finally it came time for bed. Whoopee.

Almost as soon as I closed my eyes the nightmares began. I sat up gasping, that was the worst one yet. Tears silently streamed down my face. I don't even care what time it is now. I got up and started heading out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand grabbed my wrist. Instinctively I shifted into a defensive position and looked into the eyes of the person. They were deep brown. Jaguar pointed to the door and I nodded walking towards it with him following behind. Once we were outside I turned towards him.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow at my obviously fake expression.

"I know exactly what you're going through." Was all he said. I glared at him.

"Really. Do you really know what it's like to be used by people against your will? To be thrown into a world you'll never be ready for? To have the blood of innocent people on your hands and have them haunt you in your dreams?!"I whisper yelled. His eyes softened.

"Yes, I do." I dropped my glare. His face was blank but his eyes swirled with emotion.

"I'm sorry, it was unfair of me to 'yell' like that." I said quietly.

"It's alright, I would've done the same." He turned to leave.

"Um, you don't have to answer this but, what's your full name Jaguar?" I asked curiously. He didn't answer at first.

"Alex Rider." My eyes widened, standing before me was a legend. Agent Rider was the best agent MI6 ever had. He had a 100% success rate but was inactive for a while.

"And yours?" he asked snapping me out of my reverie.

"Iris Rhodes." I said. He nodded smiling and walked back into the hut while I stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

**Hey, thanks to all the people who reviewed, Invisacookies for you. Please R&R. :)**


End file.
